Lost in the Light
by Kya-16
Summary: When Kagome's class is invited to go to the Midori's Correctional Facility for young boys as a field trip she would have never thought that she would find love lost in the light of tragedy. Now she must help uncover the truth behind one of the lost boys h
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lost in the Light

Anime Title: Inuyasha

Author: Kya16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyother of the charecters.

Kagome yawned lazily in class while her teacher preached on about math formulas and equations. Her mind was blank while she wrote down sloppy answers on her practically empty sheet of binder paper. Today was not her day. She was already lost in the jumble of numbers and the class just barely started.

Kagome heard a flutter of paper land lightly on her desk. She looked up only to receive a little folded paper with a few words hurriedly scribbled on it. It simply said, "That boy on the right is checking you out."

Kagome sighed deeply ignoring the note. It was her seventh one today. No doubt from one of her annoying but trusting friends. Again that same noise reached Kagome's sensitive ears as she read this one. "Never mind, he was looking at the girl to the left of you." This for sure was not Kagome's day.

The class passed by slowly as Kagome got more and more lost. She decided to quit while she was ahead and took out a folded magazine she kept hidden from her strict teacher and began to read. Kagome heard the main bell ring off signaling all to pack up and head home. Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself as she packed up all her things in her book bag already leaving the classroom. As she walked into her homeroom her teacher rushed into the room stopping a few of the kids who were anxious to get home.

"Wait! Wait! I have some very important news for all of you!"

Her voice sounded tired but excited at the same time. Sighing in defeat Kagome reluctantly sat down as her teacher began to speak once more.

"Well, as you all know that this is the only class who has yet to go on an educational fieldtrip."

Her voice strained the word "educational."

"I was just granted permission by the principal of Seducky High to take you all to the Midori's State Correctional Facility for young boys!"

Kagome practically fell from her chair she was sitting upon, as did most students. One unlucky kid actually did fall.

"What!? What kind of education can we learn there? How not to kill animals?"

"Yea! Everyone who goes there are psychopaths!"

"I wouldn't feel comfortable if I went, especially if they're all going to be boys."

Her classmates were either laughing saying that they could really learn from a bunch of crazed killers while others were arguing against going.

'Sounds…..interesting,' Was the only thing Kagome could think of. But if it meant missing a whole day of school she was sure to go.

"Class! Class! Settle down! We are going on this field trip and that's final! For all those who wish to stay behind may have a regular day of study."

'That sure quieted down everyone.'

"We're leaving first thing tomorrow, the permission slips are in your desks. For those who don't bring them back may stay at school. You may now leave."

A groan was sent through the class accompanied by many unhappy faces, except one. Kagome smiled at the thought.

'Yes! That means I don't have to do my homework tonight if I'm not going to turn it in!'

Kagome got home late after missing her bus, her eyes were tired and she cursed the steps to her shrine. Ignoring her mothers worried comments she made her way up to her room slowly closing the door behind her. Kagome tiredly crawled into bed excited for the upcoming events of what tomorrow may bring, she never thought of what would actually happen when she got there. She closed her milky brown eyes as she drifted off to sleep. But who would have thought that she would actually end up trying to help someone and save her life all at once?

A/N: Please review; I know all my chapters for my stories are short. For this I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lost in the Light

Anime Title: Inuyasha

Author: Kya16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other of the characters.

Chapter 2

Buyo crept into Kagome's bedroom seeking warmth the young girl radiated. It was so cold out and she was the perfect heater. Kagome's whole body was under the mass of pink blankets and pillows; her pale feet were the only things sticking out from under her warm haven. After realizing that Buyo had nowhere else to go he settled down by Kagome's bare feet.

"Mmmm? Hey! That tickles!"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open while a quiet giggle escaped her rosy lips.

"What are you doing there Buyo? Don't you have some mice to be chasing?"

The only response Kagome got was a, "Do people know you talk to cat's look."

"Well fine then, no milk for you."

Kagome glanced at her alarm clock perched upon her nightstand. 7:30 am.

"Shoot, I over slept! Thanks Buyo!"

Kagome raced down her halls, stopping just short of her kid brother Souta.

"How come no one woke me up?"

"Oh, hello there Kagome dear. What time did you get up? I was just about to get you. Oh, you looked so peaceful sleeping I couldn't bring myself to wake you.

Souta's voice rang in on their conversation.

"If you don't get changed now you're gonna be late."

"Well thanks for pointing out the obvious Sherlock."

"Kagome, now don't be snippy just because Souta can get up on time. I have already laid out your uniform in your bathroom. Hurry, you have ten minutes."

Kagome ran into her bathroom, her fingers numbly trying to find the light switch. If she thought yesterday was bad there was no way she would be prepared for today. Today she would be going with her class on a fieldtrip to the Midori's Correctional facility for young boys. Kagome was actually looking forward to it though. I mean it's not every day you get to come close with "real life." The closest Kagome has ever gotten to "real life" was by watching "Cops" on television.

Kagome quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. The cold water waking her up instantly. It felt good against her flushed her checks. She dressed hurriedly and flipped her hair.

'7:50, ha! Made it.'

"Kagome! Were leaving now dear."

"Just a minute!"

'Where is it? Where is it? Where did I put that darn permission slip- ha! Found it'

Kagome ran into her mom's car. Normally she would just walk. But today she woke up latter than she usually did and did not want to deal with her shrine steps.

"Hey, mom can you sign this? It's a permission slip."

Her mother obliged. Kagome thanked her luck that the Midori's Facility did not ask for money and that it was a "free" tour.

'They probably don't get much business anyway.'

Her mother pulled up to the steps of Kagome's school.

"Thanks mom, see you at home. Bye Souta!"

Just as she was walking away from her car her friends ran up to her nearly starling her.

"Hey! You going?"

"Going where?"

"On the field trip!"

"Oh, yea, sounds fun."

"Fun? Are you nuts, I heard it's cold and icky there. I don't even want to think of the bathrooms."

"Come on guys relax, it can't be that bad. Besides, if we don't go we have to stay in school and attend normal classes. I don't want to do that."

"Yea well we're all staying."

"Y-you are? Who am I suppose to go with?"

"I don't know. Hey maybe you can make friends there."

"Ha-ha!"

'Yea real funny.'

Kagome walked away. That slightly dampened Kagome's cheery mood. But she would manage. By the time she entered her homeroom she bounced back cheery as always. Later on in the morning before she headed on the bus she found out that Hojo (A/N: Spelling?) was coming as well. In the end she also ended up sitting with him. The drive was about two hours. She mostly talked with Hojo about books, school, and his mother.

The car pulled into a driveway. They were in a pretty bad neighborhood. Kagome, been raised in a more money community area was afraid to leave the bus. The overhead came on; the announcer sounded like her was 50, maybe older.

"Sorry for the delay kids, our tire is a little flat but give us ten minutes and we will be on our way shortly. We are sorry for the inconveniency."

And just as the overhead promised, they were on there way again, slowly but surely. This time, for real. They pulled into an abandoned driveway with only a few old cars there.

"I think we're here."

Hojo's voice was soft, almost as if he were talking to a child.

"Yea."

The butterflies entered Kagome's stomach as the students emptied the bus one by one. Kagome smiled at the driver and offered up her thanks and gratitude. He nodded in reply. The class was led into a cold and damp sitting room. On the outside it looked like a giant white box. No paint or anything. No indents to the building to give it some form, it was just a square. But looking around Kagome wished she just stayed outside. The paint, if it were not already chipped of or peeling was a mixture of sea foam green with bright green and dark brown. It looked one way of another, like the color of vomit.

"Class! Class! Settle down."

Though no one was talking they all gave their attention to their homeroom teacher.

"This is professor Kaede, she is the head manager here at The Midori's Correctional Facility. Please treat her with respect as you would me or any other adult."

An elderly woman stepped up from behind the teacher. Her back was hunched and she looked like she really just wanted to lye down and go home but lost a bet a had to give a tour to a bunch of freshmen.

"Hello."

It was simple, sweet, normally the most common thing you hear when first meeting a person.

"Our tour will last for a few hours so please feel free to ask questions at any time when the tour begins. Your teacher and myself will be the only ones accompanying us so please don't be afraid to ask to use the restrooms or any other facility.

Her voice sounded tired, more tired than she looked. And it seemed like she rehearsed what she was going to say for hours. Kind of like when you memorize your speech for class president and you stay up all night repeating it for hours in front of your mirror.

"Please follow me, our tour has begun."

They really didn't see many people. They saw more of guards then they did boys, or "challenged boys" as Kaede liked to put it.

For about an hour or so they went to chambers and holding areas for the more "restless" boys. It looked like a jail. No worse, in jail you get a T.V, air condition, a workout room, and play time out doors. They saw nothing like that here. Even though in the beginning of the tour it was cold, damp, and chilly. It was now hot and humid. Kagome was beginning to precipitate and the smell of sweat as sickening. What made it even worse was that it was not her classmates she smelt but the un-cleaned guards and boys that were locked up. It was a sent mixed with urine and vomit.

By the end of the second hour Kagome had to go use the bathroom real bad.

'Curse that stupid soda I had before we left.'

Kagome knew she sure as heck did not want to use one of the bathrooms here. Not after what she heard from her friends. But she was left with no choice, she had to go and that was final.

She raised her hand calmly.

"Excuse Mrs. Kaede, but may I use one of your bathrooms?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, why of course. You must be accompanied with a partner though. Hmm, why not you?"

Kaede was pointing to a beautiful girl with stone cold looks and gorgeous black hair. Her eyes were emotionless and Kagome knew her voice was to. Kaede was pointing to Kikyo.

Kagome knew Kikyo hated her. Yet she was still not sure as to why just yet.

"Would you be so kind as to accompany Mrs. Higurashi to the bathroom young Miss?"

Kikyo nodded her head and stalked off from where they just came. Kagome had no idea to where they were going, she didn't think Kikyo did either. They were never told where the bathrooms were located.

"Ugh, Kikyo, I think we're lost."

"No were not. I know exactly where we're going."

Kagome didn't trust her, why should she, it's not like they were friends.

"Here. It's this room."

Kikyo was pointing to the only room that was left untouched by the vomit mixed paint. The door was plain white, there was a little blue sign attached to the door that had the numbers 1734 messily scribbled on it.

"Um, I don't know, there's no sign that says it's a restroom. I think it's a normal bedchamber."

Kikyo moved behind her invading Kagome's personal space.

"No it's not, I checked. This is the bathroom. Do you not trust me Higurashi?"

Why should she, Kikyo didn't even like her. But being the good girl Kagome was she hastily put her hand on the doorknob and pushed forward. Before Kagome could even blink Kikyo shoved her into the room locking the door behind her.

Kagome heard a lock click when the door was shut. Assuming the door was locked from the inside and not from the outside Kagome didn't bother with the door or the lock. She now looked at her surroundings. It was dark, nearly pitched black. Except for a small light coming from the back of the room. Kagome, desperately wanting some light and warmth trudged toward it. But what she saw did not help her mood.

There lying on the floor was a young boy around her age. His black raven hair a mess and eyes slightly open as if dead. His hands were partly open as if wanting to hold something to him. Anything to him to keep him company. Kagome, forgetting where she was, who she was, helped him to his bed. His sheets a mess around him. To her surprise he did not move.

'He's asleep.'

Kagome wrapped the blankets around him and tucked a loose strand of midnight black hair behind his right ear. He was so beautiful, his face was pale. As if he had not eaten for a few days. Kagome was so lost in his beauty that she did not see his eyes awaken, or his hand come around and grasp her fragile neck.

Before she could move or react she was on the floor with him on top of her, choking her.

"What are you doing in my room?"

A/N: Please review


End file.
